


Little Sweetheart of mine

by Valenfey



Series: Lilium [1]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 5 years later I think, Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adopted Children, Basically they found a baby, Canon Compliant, Demigods, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, I already tagged fluff but here we go again, Italiano | Italian, Jasico - Freeform, M/M, Post-The Blood of Olympus, Romance, Slow Build, That's it, That's the fanfiction
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valenfey/pseuds/Valenfey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo un feroce attacco di alcuni mostri, Nico e Jason sono costretti a prendersi cura di una bambina perché impossibilitati a portarla subito al Campo Mezzosangue. <br/>Nessuno dei due ci sa fare con i bambini ed i due sono estemamente felici di sapere che la cosa durerà solo poco tempo.<br/>Peccato che non sia così.</p>
<p>Written for the "PJShipWeeksItalia" from "CampMezzosangue" (Week XIII, Jasico)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Sweetheart of mine

Non sapeva cosa fosse andato storto. Un momento prima, Jason stava trascinando un esausto Nico Di Angelo verso il Bed and Breakfast più vicino, con l’intenzione di affittare una camera per costringerlo a dormire almeno per una notte. Il secondo dopo delle arpie avevano fatto esplodere in qualche modo a loro sconosciuto un palazzo e avevano cominciato a seminare distruzione per la città.

Volenti o nolenti, i due semidei si erano buttati subito nella mischia, le armi sguainate, e in poco tempo erano riusciti a rimandare nel Tartaro tutti i mostri, non con poca fatica però. Nico era letteralmente a pezzi, tropo fiaccato dalle fatiche dei giorni precedenti, ma quando Jason gli si era avvicinato per poterlo aiutare, lui si era scostato bruscamente e, ansimando, aveva indicato delle macerie.

“C’è qualcuno laggiù.”

Ora, da quell’angolazione Nico non avrebbe mai potuto vedere qualcuno sotto i detriti, e l’unico modo per poter aver percepito una persona era, beh… che questa stesse morendo. Ma Jason non era il tipo da arrendersi e era scattato lo stesso verso il punto indicato da Nico, seguito a ruota proprio dal ragazzo anche se più lentamente.

Quando aveva raggiunto le macerie, Jason aveva cominciato a spostarle il più possibile, fino a mostrare un uomo evidentemente ferito a morte. Forse nemmeno un figlio di Apollo avrebbe potuto aiutarlo, e un’ambulanza molto probabilmente sarebbe arrivata troppo tardi: Nico gli aveva lanciato uno sguardo piuttosto evidente al riguardo.

Non era stata la prima volta che Jason aveva visto qualcuno morire, aveva perso tante persone sia fra i greci, sia fra i romani, sia in guerra che in normali missioni: persone care, non come questo sconosciuto, ma nonostante questo la visione dell’uomo nei suoi ultimi momenti di vita lo riempì di sconforto.

Avrebbe voluto voltare lo sguardo, distoglierlo dal suo volto, ma per rispetto si era ritrovato a non farlo.

E poi l’uomo aveva parlato.

“Mia… mia…”

Jason e Nico si erano guardati, allarmati: il figlio di Ade si era sporto verso l’uomo, sistemandolo meglio. “Non parl-“

“…figlia… Emily…”L’uomo aveva tossito, guardandoli con occhi appannati. “Sono venuti… per lei…”

I due ragazzi si erano scambiati nuovamente uno sguardo, questa volta spalancando gli occhi. Intendeva dire…

“Dov’è sua figlia?” Aveva chiesto Nico, con un tono di voce stranamente calmo. L’uomo aveva alzato a fatica il braccio, per indicare l’appartamento esploso.

Non aveva fatto in tempo, tuttavia, a dire un'altra sola parola.

Jason aveva pensato di ritrovarsi davanti una bambina, o una ragazzina: qualcuno a cui spiegare cosa fosse successo, da consolare e incoraggiare, e poi da portare subito al Campo Mezzosangue, o al Campo Giove nell’eventualità che si rivelasse romana.

 

Non si era aspettato una neonata.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“E non c’è proprio qualcuna di voi in zona?”

**_“Mi dispiace Jason, non possiamo proprio muoverci, la missione è proprio importante.”_ ** Thalia sospirò, evidentemente dispiaciuta. Il Messaggio Iride distorceva un po' il suo volto, facendolo apparire sfocato. **_“Non potete viaggiare fino al Campo con le ombre?”_**

“Nico è troppo stanco.” Replicò Jason. “Inoltre ha paura che una bambina così piccola non possa affrontare un viaggio del genere.”

_**“E ha ragione, non capisco come faccia lui stesso ad affrontarli, soprattutto nelle condizioni in cui finisce sempre.”**_ La giovane sbuffò. _**“Non si rende proprio conto di come si porta oltre il limite?”**_

“Thalia, non me ne parlare. Dovrei legarlo ad un letto per costringerlo a riposare. Senti, se hai qualche cacciatrice in zona…”

_**“Te la manderò subito, non preoccuparti.”** _

Quando Jason entrò nella camera da letto si rese conto che Nico lo stava guardando, e aggrottò le sopracciglia.

“Perché sei sveglio?”

“Perché _lei_ è sveglia.” Replicò lui, indicando la bambina che giocherellava con una maglietta sul letto.

“Emily, _no_.” Jason corse a prenderla in braccio, salvando il povero indumento da essere portato in bocca un’altra volta. La bambina emise un verso indecifrabile per il ragazzo, poi si accomodò tranquillamente fra le sue braccia, guardandolo con un’espressione apparentemente innocente. “Scusa Nico, stavo parlando con Thalia-“

“Non affideremo la bambina alle _Cacciatrici_.”

“La avrebbero solo portata al Campo Mezzosangue.”

Sospirando, Jason si sedette sul bordo del letto, sistemandosi la bambina in braccio. Aveva il terrore di farla cadere, o di stringerla troppo, o di darle per errore la scossa in un momento di nervosismo. “Siamo due figli dei Maggiori Tre ed una semidea sconosciuta, più passa il tempo più…”

“…lo so, Grace, lo so.” Borbottò Nico, portando un braccio con aria stanca sul suo volto, come a volersi nascondere. Da Jason, dalla bambina, dall’intera situazione. “Ma non alle Cacciatrici.”

“Non alle Cacciatrici, va ben- no, Emily, ho detto di _no_!” La bambina si era sporta di nuovo verso il letto, e in un attimo di distrazione si era liberata dalla presa di Jason per gattonare in maniera scomposta verso Nico. Il ragazzo spostò il braccio per osservare con aria quasi terrorizzata la bambina avvicinarglisi, e la prese fra le braccia come se stesse toccando qualcosa di cristallo.

“Nessuna esperienza con i bambini?” Nico scosse la testa. “Neanche io.”

“Non ho mai neanche pensato di… di toccare una bambina così piccola.” Aggiunse lui, continuando ad osservare Emily fra le sue braccia. La bambina stava poggiando una mano aperta all'altezza del suo petto. “Con Will non sono... mai arrivato a  parlare di figli.”

“Dobbiamo badare a lei per poco. Il tempo che tu ti riprenda o che si trovi una soluzione che non sia viaggiare nelle ombre o con Tempesta.”

Jason sospirò, andando a prendere nuovamente Emily in braccio. “Quanto mai potrà essere difficile?”

 

 

 

“La bambina piange.”

“Lo so, ha fame!”

“E allora perché non le stiamo dando da mangiare, _Grace_?”

“Perché alla Reception hanno detto di non avere nulla per una bambina di a malapena un anno!”

“E’ un bed and breakfast di basso costo. Ci vengono i turisti che devono spendere poco o le coppie, è ovvio che non abbiano nulla per bambini nella loro cucina.”

“Allora devo andare a fare la spesa.”

“ _Non puoi_ lasciarmi con lei da _solo_. Jason, JA-“

Fuggito. Era fuggito, poteva accettare solo quella risposta perché non aveva MAI visto il figlio di Giove muoversi così velocemente. Non aveva neanche preso la giacca. Nico imprecò, ed imprecò un bel po’, prima di girarsi verso il letto dove Emily continuava a piangere come una disperata. “ ‘Quanto potrà mai essere difficile, Nico. Sarà facile, Nico. Basterà semplicemente stare attenti, Nico.’  _Nico un fottuto paio di palle_.”


End file.
